Oscuridad
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sakuno está embarazada. Pero Ryoma no está contento. Las esperanzas hundidas en medio de un bucle oscuro sin fin. 2 one-shots de los pedidos D


—One shot—

—Ryosaku—

**Advertencias:** Drama, romance, ooc, oc.

**Título: **Oscuridad.

**Resumen: **Sakuno está embarazada. Pero Ryoma no está contento. Las esperanzas hundidas en medio de un bucle oscuro sin fin.

**Oneshot pedidopor:** Jackilyn.

**Advertencias 2: **Está basado en un rol que ambas llevamos a cabo.

(…)

Ella había sonreído. Sonreído. Se había tocado el vientre con amor y le había dicho que le daba pataditas. Se había quejado alguna que otra vez de que algunas eran fuertes y que a ese paso, su hijo iba a terminar siendo un jugador de futbol.

Él simplemente la observaba, manteniéndose al margen de esas sensaciones, con el ceño fruncido y las palabras del médico atravesadas en la garganta, como si él mismo las hubiera dicho.

La veía disfrutar comprando ropa, doblándola, preparando la habitación del bebé. Que si las cortinas que fueran de las que no absorbían polvo. Que si la cuna estuviera colocada junto al sillón para las noches en que tuviera que pasar en vela junto a él. También, que el lugar fuera el indicado para no tener frio, junto a la salida de calor para que el bebé no tuviera frio.

Que si alfombras de colores para cuando empezara a gatear. Que si el cambiador bien relleno de pañales para futuros cambios. Que si el armario tenía que estar más a la derecha o a la izquierda.

Había ido de compras hasta saciarse con sus mejores amigas, habían hablado a cuenta de lo que se sentía estar embarazada.

Siempre sonriendo. Siempre.

Y él solo podía mirar. Observar su sonrisa llena de esperanza, esa que solo ponen las embarazadas mientras se acarician el vientre esperando ver el rostro del bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

Sakuno solía decir que esperaba que fuera semejante a él. Que tuviera sus ojos y su "guapura", pero que no heredara del todo su carácter. Ryoma no prefería nada.

Ella se preocupó de buscar el nombre. Si era mujer, cosa que estaba convencida de que no, sería Sakura, pero si era hombre, Toushiro. Ryoma sospechaba que infundía mucho sus animes preferidos. Ella ponía morros sonrojada, inflando sus mofletes y alegando que el anime no era para críos.

Comía con gusto comidas que antes no quería ni ver y, aunque se quejaba de que iba a coger peso de más, siempre se consolaba alegando que iba a ser por una buena causa. Él tenía ideas de cómo hacerle perder ese peso de más mientras la miraba con lujuria.

La sensibilidad en el cuerpo femenino había aumentado y aunque más de una vez deseaba llevar a más, se frenaba. Sakuno le miraba con ojos preocupados y el velo de lo que ocultaba despertaba entonces. Ella se daba la vuelta y él se quedaba tendido en la cama, dolorido, con el deseo aplacado por la fría realidad.

Estaba nervioso, con las emociones a flor de piel. El embarazo para Sakuno había sido deseado. Buscado por ella. Ansiado. Y ahí lo tenía.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más hinchada, rellena o gorda, como ella deseara llamarlo. Ese bebé crecía a pasos gigantescos dentro de su interior.

Ella nunca le comentaba nada. Tampoco le preguntaba su opinión dentro del todo. Él había estado de acuerdo en crear ese fruto, si no, no estaría ahí dentro su semilla creciendo. Así que sus conversaciones se centraban más en el día a día, en observarla todo el tiempo posible y suspirar cuando ella no estaba delante, preguntándose si realmente estaba haciendo bien.

Aquel día había estado trabajando en la oficina hasta el medio día. Cuando regresó, se encontró con Sakuno preparando la maleta para cuando tuviera que ir al hospital. Le recibió con una sonrisa mientras doblaba algo de ropa para el bebé.

Se había incorporado para besarle cuando se llevó las manos al vientre, entre dolorida y feliz.

—Oh, está apretando de nuevo— dijo mirándole—. Ven, ayúdame a sentarme.

Ryoma lo hizo. Con sumo cuidado. La dejó sobre el filo de la cama, inclinándose para recoger la ropa que se le había caído a ella. Sakuno emitió un suspiro extraño y cuando se giró para verla, estaba empapada, desde las piernas hasta los tobillos.

—Ryoma…— exclamó asustada—, algo… algo está pasando…

—Has roto aguas— dijo con tranquilidad, sacando el móvil para llamar por teléfono a una ambulancia. Ella gritó justo cuando colgaba.

El móvil cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Se acercó hacia ella, tragando, nervioso.

—Oí… Sakuno, ya sabías que…

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡No es lo mismo! — repitió, con sus grandes ojos castaños abiertos en pánico, las manos sobre su hinchado vientre— ¡Algo le está pasando al bebé!

No supo que hacer. Si levantarla, moverla, golpear algo o qué. El timbre llamó su atención antes de que se pusiera a gritar. Corrió hasta la puerta y respiró aliviado al ver que la ambulancia había llegado.

Se apartó para dejar paso a los expertos y les siguió con la mirada en todo momento. Sakuno gemía de dolor, sin dejar de gritar la palabra "bebé" todo el tiempo. Golpeó a uno de los trabajadores con el puño cuando quiso palparle el vientre y, incluso dentro de la ambulancia, continuó en modo pánico.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando llegaron. Algo le rozó el hombro, pero no estuvo seguro de qué fue hasta que su hermano se dejó ver dentro del campo de visión. Siguieron a la embarazada hasta las puertas del paritorio. El médico llegó boqueando aire y al verle, retrocedió.

—Ah… ustedes…— murmuró—, recuerden que yo os advertí y que…

—Usted haga su trabajo— atajó mirando hacia las puertas cerradas.

El hombre no volvió a decir nada más. Salió corriendo directo a la sala y se encerró con el resto de enfermeras y médicos. Ryoma, inquieto, no pudo hacer más que caminar de un lado a otro. Cada vez más pálido, cada vez más aterrado y furioso.

_Debería de quitárselo, señora, antes de que sea tarde._

Un paso frente a otro. Una mano apretada en forma de puño.

_Sé cuántas ganas de ser madre tiene usted, pero… ese niño…_

Otro puño cerrado. Otro paso. Un grito y un llanto.

Giró hacia las puertas en redondo, con el pecho apretado, las sienes palpitantes y los dientes doloridos. Una enfermera asomó la cabeza, pálida y sudada, con los guantes llenos de sangre.

—¡Ryoma! ¿Quién de ustedes es Ryoma?

Ryoma dio un paso al frente y una de las puertas se abrió para él.

—Por favor, entre, ella… ella no cesa de llamarle.

Entró casi arrastrando los pies. La boca seca, la garganta como el acero. La sala estaba llena de sangre. El suelo, las ropas, sábanas blancas teñidas. Y también sobre ella.

Estaba tendida sobre la camilla, cubierta con una sábana verde oscuro manchada de sangre. Los cabellos sudados extendidos sobre la camilla, cayendo hasta el suelo como una cascada castaña. Los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro pálido. Extendió levemente una mano hacia él.

—Ryoma-kun…— nombró.

Y fue un hilo de voz. Un terrible y corto hilo de voz. Tomó la temblorosa mano entre las suyas, le besó la frente. Cada vez más fría. Helada. Parpadeaba como si necesitara concentrar la vista en él.

—El bebé…— balbuceó—, es un niño… como te dije… es… un niño. Shiro… Toushiro…

Levantó la mirada en busca del médico. Éste estaba inclinado sobre el bebé, hablando con una de las enfermeras mientras trabajaba en él. Volvió a mirar hacia Sakuno al sentir un leven tirón. La mano que sujetaba ya no ejercía fuerza. El peso de la gravedad había tirado de él.

Los ojos le observaban sin verle realmente. La sonrisa se extinguía.

Entonces, todo fue oscuridad.

Lo único que recordaba es que alguien le gritaba en el oído. Que las manos le dolían y se sacudía contra algo. O sacudía a alguien. Que la garganta parecía no obedecerle y tenía el rostro húmedo.

Alguien tiraba de él hacia atrás. Una, dos o quizás diez manos. Nunca lo supo. Cuando volvió en sí estaba sentado en un banco en un parque, con un cigarro quemándole los dedos y la misma ropa llena de sangre. Ryoga estaba frente a él, con una botella de leche en una mano y, en la otra, una chaqueta.

Ryoma le miró sin verle.

—Ella… Ella se ha ido.

—Sí— confirmó su hermano a media voz— murió. Dio a luz a tu hijo y murió.

Un gemido desgarrador escapó de su pecho, rompió en su garganta y estalló en sus labios. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, pinchándose con la barba. Ryoga le cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta. El olor le recordó cual era. La chupa de cuero negro, la que a ella le gustaba que se pusiera cuando salían o, la que solía ponerse, desnuda excepto por esta, por tal de excitarlo mientras su rostro era una manzana madura.

Se la quitó de encima agarrándola con la mano y tirándola sobre el césped. Ryoga gruñó por la brusquedad pero no volvió a intentar ponérsela. Se sentó a su lado en el banco y le quitó el cigarrillo, encendiendo otro y ofreciéndoselo. Lo cogió sin ser consciente y se lo llevó a los labios monótonamente.

—El niño lo tenemos Nanako y yo— explicó su hermano pausadamente—. Nanako está encantada con tenerlo. No es ninguna molestia para nosotros. Esperaremos hasta que estés en condiciones de tenerlo.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Expulsó el aire hacia las estrellas, centrándose en ellas.

—Lo hemos registrado como Toushiro Echizen— continuó—, así como ella deseaba.

El estómago se le revolvió. Y gruñó por falta de alimentos. Posó la mano sobre su vientre y frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer? ¿Y sin dormir? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese parque? ¿Cuántas veces había ido Ryoga a por él?

—¿Dónde está ella? — Cuestionó con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

Ryoga jugó con el bote de leche entre sus dedos. Aferró su camisa entre sus dedos, acercándose hacia él.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—La enterramos en el panteón familiar. Hace dos meses, Ryoma.

El mundo se le cayó encima. ¿Dos meses? ¿Había estado perdido durante dos meses? Ella ya había sido enterrada y ni siquiera había ido a verla.

Se puso en pie, tambaleante. Ryoga le miró con ojos cansados, extendiéndole unas llaves.

—No sé si estás en condiciones, pero usa mi coche. Irás mejor que ir dando tumbos por las calles.

Atrapó las llaves y caminó hacia la acera. Reconoció el mercedes de Ryoga por la arañazo que le hizo cuando lo compró. Pero no le importó. Lo último que vio de su hermano fue agacharse a recoger la chupa.

El cementerio era silencioso y húmedo por la noche. El panteón familiar estaba cerca de la entrada y, para su sorpresa, Ryoga había incluido en las llaves del coche las del panteón.

La cerradura crujió cuando abrió. El aroma a flores frescas, mármol y restos le golpeó la nariz. Sus abuelos estaban enterrados ahí. Él nunca había visitado esa tumba antes. Su vida no había sido de rosas como para preocuparse por sus familiares fallecidos.

La tumba estaba en el centro, con una corona de sus flores favoritas. Sobre la lápida "Amada por su familia". Dio varios pasos hacia delante y pasó la palma de la mano sobre la fría lápida.

La imagen de ella sonriendo, con las manos sobre su vientre plano que iba a empezar a hincharse regresó a él.

_¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Lo conseguimos, Ryoma-kun!_

Su nombre marcado para siempre sobre el mármol.

_El médico dice que no puedo tenerlo, lo sé… pero la idea de perder algo que he hecho con tanto amor contigo, me es imposible de destruir. Ryoma-kun, ¡vamos a tenerlo! Verás como todo sale bien. Ten fe._

Y fe había tenido. Mucha. No cesaba de rezar de rogar porque todo terminara bien. Porque ella aceptara entre sus brazos esa criatura con él al lado. Porque ella comprendiera que él no era capaz de aceptarlo sin su presencia.

_Sé que no te gustan los niños. Después de todo lo que has pasado, sé que no quieres tener hijos. Pero creo que esto nos salvará de todo. Nos hará olvidar lo que vivimos, ver el futuro. Y quiero que este futuro sea contigo._

—Te dije que si morías… yo…— apretó los dientes sintiendo la calidez de sus propias lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

_Lo sé… Sé que tú no quieres que nazca, que me prefieres a mí. Lo sé… pero de verdad, Ryoma-kun, de verdad quiero tenerlo. Si muero, quedará algo de mí para ti. Aunque tú no lo quieras. Aunque lo abandones, aunque le des la espalda. Tarde o temprano verás que no estás solo, aunque yo no esté._

—Lo siento…

El viento cerró la puerta con brusquedad a sus espaldas. Las llaves estaban en el exterior. El seguro saltó cerrándose.

Y la oscuridad terminó por engullirle. Recostado, sobre la lápida. Y un hijo abandonado lloraba en los brazos.

**Chia S. R. Veinte del once de dos mil trece.**

**Notas:**

**Recordaros que las peticiones de Oneshots están abiertas en Devianart o en Face :3**


End file.
